bibliotekfandomcom-20200223-history
Sitater og utdypinger 1
Sitater og utdyping - Bibliotekhistorisk oldtid / Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje For hvert kapittel/del i tidslinja fins det ei side som denne som inneholder et utvalg tekstbiter for å illustrere bibliotekhistoria i den aktuelle epoken. Hver enkelt tekstbit har en referanse til tekst på tidslinja. Som enhver wiki er også disse sidene i kontinuerlig utvikling. Til bidragsyterne: Sitatene som kopieres inn skal være lovlige å kopiere, jamfør Åndsverklova (f.eks. offentlig sakspapir eller opphavsmannen - OG oversetteren! - er død for minst 70 år sida osv.), eller sitatene kan være svært korte, men med henvisning eller url OG (viktig) referanse til trykt versjon + lenke til katalogposten i Bibsys (hvis boka fins i norske bibliotek). Hovedregelen er uansett: 1: Kopiér eller skriv ikke inn mer av sitatet enn høyst nødvendig for at leseren skal kunne ta poenget. 2: Ut over dette: Lenk eller oppgi referanse til bok, tidsskrift osv. ::Tilbake til Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje Om den "moderne" bibliotekvisjonen i Ebla ::http://www.abm-utvikling.no/publisert/Skrifter/skrift85/85000004.htm ::Fagbibliotekarrollen : fortid - nåtid - framtid / av Inger Johanne Christiansen, Vivi Melkersen, Tordis Ustvedt. Forfatter: Christiansen, Inger Johanne Melkersen, Vivi Ustvedt, Tordis I serie: Skrifter fra RBT/Riksbibliotektjenesten ; nr 85 Trykt: Oslo : Riksbibliotektjenesten, 1997. Sidetall: 62, 6 s. Noter: Over tittelen: Bibliotekutvikling 1995. Bibliografi: s. 53-62. Finnes også som: Christiansen, Inger Johanne: Fagbibliotekarrollen (online) (Vol. 85 av: Skrifter fra RBT/Riksbibliotektjenesten (online) ) . ISBN: 82-7195-134-3 (h.)http://wgate.bibsys.no/gate1/SHOW?objd=980105501&lang=N og http://wgate.bibsys.no/gate1/SHOW?objd=861059085&lang=N Bibliotekarierollen i förändring : en vänbok till Ulf Dittmer, stadsbibliotekarie i Stockholm 1978-1986 / av Greta Renborg. Forf./red.: Renborg, Greta Dittmer, Ulf I serie: Stockholms stadsbiblioteks skriftserie ; 1986:1 Trykt: Stockholm : Stockholms stadsbibliotek, 1986. Sidetall: 124 s. : ill. ISBN: 91-7810-670-2 Samlingens omfang tyder på en fullstendighetsambisjon. Den var katalogisert og klassifisert etter innhold og form og oppstilt slik at det var lett og fort å finne det man søkte. Den bibliotektekniske organisering var så gjennomtenkt, så sofistikert at den nok bygde på en solid tradisjon - på noe som hadde utviklet seg over tid. Hvem bibliotekarene bak dette velorganiserte og gjennomtenkte opplegget var, vet man lite om, men man kan se at de inngikk i en tradisjon, at de var velutdannede og lærde personer. «De hade en forbluffande modern bibliotekvision med 1900-talets e.Kr mått». (Järv 1991) Hvem brukerne var, vet vi heller ikke så mye om. Samlingenes innhold tyder på at ikke bare makthaverne og deres byråkrati brukte biblioteket, også forskere benyttet tekstene til vitenskapelig formål. Harry Järv forteller at biblioteket har «fungerat som bas for internationell forskning; vetenskäpen är ju till sin natur gränsöverskridande. Två av de lexikaliska texterna har tillkommit «när de unga skrivarna från Mari var på besøk» och kan ses på som forskningsrapporter». (Järv 1991) "Tittelbladene" eller "kolofonene" fra Hattusas ::Casson, Lionel : Libraries in the ancient world. New Haven : Yale University Press, c2001. ISBN:0-300-08809-4 (ib.) Bibsys ::http://yalepress.yale.edu/yupbooks/pdf/0300088094.pdf ::Eksempler på beskrivelser av innhold og opprinnelsen til tekstene på leirtavlene, påført under hovedtekstene, på baksidene av tavlene: Eighth tablet of the Dupaduparsa Festival, words of Silalluhi and Kuwatalla, the temple-priestess. Written by the hand of Lu, son of Nugissar, in the presence of Anuwanza, the overseer. Third tablet of Kuwatalla, the temple-priestess. Not the end. “When I treat a man according to the great ritual” the first line used as title. Second tablet of Tudhaliyas, the great king, on the oath. End. This tablet was damaged; in the presence of Mahhuzi and Halwalu, I, Duda, restored it. Biblioteklegitimering anno 400 f.Kr.: ::Xenophon : The works of Xenophon / translated by H.G. Dakyns, Vol.3, Pt.1: The Memorabilia and Apology, the Economist, the Symposium, and Hiero. London : Macmillan, 1897 ::ftp://ftp.sunet.se/pub/etext/gutenberg/etext98/mmrbi10.txt "Euthydemus "the beautiful" had (Socrates was given to understand) collected a large library, consisting of the most celebrated poets and philosophers, by help of which he already believed himself to be more than a match for his fellows in wisdom, and indeed might presently expect to out-top them all in capacity of speech and action". ::Tilbake til Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje En klassisk "bibliografi": ::Diogenes Laertius: Lives of eminent philosophers : with an English translation by R. D. Hicks. London : Harvard University Press, 1925-1926. ::http://mlahanas.de/Greeks/LaertiosAristotle.htm XII. He also wrote a great number of works; and I have thought it worth while to give a list of them, on account of the eminence of their author in every branch of philosophy. Four books on Justice; three books on Poets; three books on Philosophy; two books of The Statesman; one on Rhetoric, called also the Gryllus; the Nerinthus, one; the Sophist, one; the Menexenus, one; the Erotic, one; the Banquet, one; on Riches, one; the Exhortation, one; on the Soul, one; on Prayer, one; on Nobility of Birth, one; on Pleasure, one; the Alexander, or an Essay on Colonists, one; on Sovereignty, one; on Education, one; on the Good, three; three books on things in the Laws of Plato; two on Political Constitutions; on Economy, one; on Friendship, one; on Suffering, or having Suffered, one; on Sciences, one; on Discussions, two; Solutions of Disputed Points, two; Sophistical Divisions, four; on Contraries, one; on Species and Genera, one; on Property, one; Epicheirematic, or Argumentative Commentaries, three; Propositions relating to Virtue, three; Objections, one; one book on things which are spoken of in various ways, or a Preliminary Essay; one on the Passion of Anger; five on Ethics; three on Elements; one on Science; one on Beginning; seventeen on Divisions; on Divisible Things, one; two books of Questions and Answers; two on Motion; one book of Propositions; four of Contentious Propositions; one of Syllogisms; eight of the First Analytics; two of the second greater Analytics; one on Problems; eight on Method; one on the Better; one on the Idea; Definitions serving as a preamble to the Topics, seven; two books more of Syllogisms; one of Syllogisms and Definitions; one on what is Eligible, and on what is Suitable; the Preface to the Topics, one; Topics relating to the Definitions, two; one on the Passions; one on Divisions; one on Mathematics; thirteen books of Definitions; two of Epicheiremata, or Arguments; one on Pleasure; one of Propositions; on the Voluntary, one; on the Honourable, one; of Epicheirematic or Argumentative Propositions, twenty-five books; of Amatory Propositions, four; of Propositions relating to Friendship, two; of Propositions relating to the Soul, one; on Politics, two; Political Lectures, such as that of Theophrastus, eight; on Just Actions, two; two books entitled, A Collection of Arts; two on the Art of Rhetoric; one on Art; two on other Art; one on Method; one, the Introduction to the Art of Theodectes; two books, being a treatise on the Art of Poetry; one book of Rhetorical Enthymemes on Magnitude; one of Divisions of Enthymemes; on Style, two; on Advice, one; on Collection two; on Nature, three; on Natural Philosophy, one; on the Philosophy of Archytas, three; on the Philosophy of Speusippus and Xenocrates, one; on things taken from the doctrines of Timaeus and the school of Archytas, one; on Doctrines of Melissus, one; on Doctrines of Alcmaeon, one; on the Pythagoreans, one; on the Precepts of Gorgias, one; on the Precepts of Xenophanes, one; on the Precepts of Zeno, one; on the Pythagoreans, one; on Animals, nine; on Anatomy, eight; one book, a Selection of Anatomical Questions; one on Compound Animals; one on Mythological Animals; one on Impotence; one on Plants; one on Physiognomy; two on Medicine; one on the Unit; one on Signs of Storms; one on Astronomy; one on Optics; one on Motion; one on Music; one on Memory; six on Doubts connected with Homer; one on Poetry; thirty-eight of Natural Philosophy in reference to the First Elements; two of Problems Resolved; two of Encyclica, or General Knowledge; one on Mechanics; two consisting of Problems derived from the writings of Democritus; one on Stone; one book of Comparisons; twelve books of Miscellanies; fourteen books of things explained according to their Genus; one on Rights; one book, the Conquerors at the Olympic Games; one, the Conquerors at the Pythian Games in the Art of Music; one, the Pythian; one, a List of the Victors in the Pythian Games; one, the Victories gained at the Olympic Games; one on Tragedies; one, a List of Plays; one book of Proverbs; one on the Laws of Recommendations; four books of Laws; one of Categories; one on Interpretation; a book containing an account of the Constitutions of a hundred and fifty-eight cities, and also some individual democratic, oligarchic, aristocratic, and tyrannical Constitutions; Letters to Philip; Letters of the Selymbrians; four Letters to Alexander; nine to Antipater; one to Mentor; one to Ariston; One to Olympias; one to Hephaestion; one to Themistagoras; one to Philoxenus; one to Democritus; one book of Poems, beginning: :Hail! holy, sacred, distant-shooting God. A book of Elegies which begins: :Daughter of all-accomplish'd mother. The whole consisting of four hundred and forty-five thousand two hundred and seventy lines. ::Tilbake til Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje Aristofanes blir bibliotekar ::The ten books on architecture / Vitruvius ; translated by Morris Hicky Morgan. Cambridge, 1914. ::http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0073&query=head%3D%2365 5. These arrangements having been made, and the contests being at hand, it became necessary to select literary men as judges to decide them. The king soon selected six of the citizens, but could not so easily find a proper person to be the seventh. He therefore turned to those who presided over the library, and asked whether they knew anybody who was suitable for the purpose. Then they told him that there was one Aristophanes who was daily engaged in reading through all the books with the greatest enthusiasm and the greatest care. Hence, when the gathering for the contests took place, and separate seats were set apart for the judges, Aristophanes was summoned with the rest, and sat down in the place assigned to him. 6 6. A group of poets was first brought in to contend, and, as they recited their compositions, the whole audience by its applause showed the judges what it approved. So, when they were individually asked for their votes, the six agreed, and awarded the first prize to the poet who, as they observed, had most pleased the multitude, and the second to the one who came next. But Aristophanes, on being asked for his vote, urged that the poet who had least pleased the audience should be declared to be the first. 7 7. As the king and the entire assembly showed great indignation, he arose, and asked and received permission to speak. Silence being obtained, he stated that only one of them--his man a poet, and that the rest had recited things not their own; furthermore, that judges ought to give their approval, not to 197 thefts, but to original compositions. The people were amazed, and the king hesitated, but Aristophanes, trusting to his memory, had a vast number of volumes brought out from bookcases which he specified, and, by comparing them with what had been recited, obliged the thieves themselves to make confession. So, the king gave orders that they should be accused of theft, and after condemnation sent them off in disgrace; but he honoured Aristophanes with the most generous gifts, and put him in charge of the library. ::Tilbake Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje